Satellite Reign
:See also: FAQ Satellite Reign is a real-time, class-based strategy game. You control a squad of four agents, each with distinct and unique abilities as they vie and battle for control of a fullysimulated, living, cyberpunk city. The game world is designed to facilitate emergent gameplay, giving you the tools and freedom to play how you want to play, so you can create strategies and scenarios that not even we had anticipated! Customise your team with the strength to destroy your enemies head-on, or hack into their facilities to manipulate their infrastructure without them ever knowing you were even there. Background The world's governments are manipulated by mega-corporations. Society is structured to the benefit of those in power. The poor are kept in the gritty depths of the city, the wealthy live lives of luxury on the upper tiers, and the vast middle-class are too comfortable with their lives of convenience to see the world for what it really is. Corporate police patrol the streets to maintain the status quo, under the guise of keeping the people safe. But now, a mysterious organisation has risen from the depths of the city. They’ll have to bribe, steal, hack and augment their way through the barriers between them and their ultimate goal. But what are they trying to achieve? To free the masses from the corporate stranglehold, or to take control for themselves? That’s up to you. Gameplay ;City This is one big, open, living metropolis. The city isn’t just a cool location (although it is pretty cool), it actually functions like a city; the streets are bustling with people by day, and controlled by criminal organisations by night. Power grids actually power the city, information and finances flow from one district to another, and you can use all of these things to your advantage. The entire game-world is designed around emergent gameplay. Civilians, police and corporate soldiers will all react uniquely to your actions. Power conduits, communication networks and security systems are there for you to hijack, modify or destroy. Learn how the city and its inhabitants operate, then exploit them all to advance your agenda. ;Choice The city is huge and you can move around and tackle objectives however you want to. You won’t be spoon-fed one mission after another, you will be able to use whatever means you can to get to your final goal. Bribe scientists to advance your technologies, and kidnap doctors to augment your agents. Steal money from the banks to fund your war against the corporations, and exploit neural implants to bend the will of others. Or, try to take your objectives through good old-fashioned brute-force. ;Combat Distinct character classes give you total control over how you approach a situation. Different classes with different combinations of augmentations, gear and weapons gives you the ability to customize your team and your experience. ;Espionage Not every problem is easily solved by shoving a gun in its face. Sometimes the situation requires a bit more subtlety, a bit more finesse. Try siphoning cash out of the corporate account, bribing a bank manager to “misplace” his security pass, or steal the identity of a corporate soldier to pass through security checkpoints unseen. Classes * Your squad is comprised of 4 different agents, each with their own class or specialty: Soldier, Support, Assassin or Hacker. * This is only the agents starting point. * You are free to customize each of your agents to be fully combat oriented, fully espionage oriented, or anything in-between. * Agents will be able to be customized by giving them different augmentations, skills / abilities, weapons and gear. * Each of these customization options will allow them to play more of a combat role or an espionage role, or anything in-between. Death * Agents can and will die! * If your agents body dies their consciousness is removed and implanted into a new body. * Agents will keep their skills and abilities which are carried across with their consciousness. * New agents are cloned from a selection of bodies back at base. * New bodies can be obtained by multiple means, like: purchasing them from the black market or harvesting them from the population. * Cloned bodies have genetic traits that give small bonuses to your agents. * Agents lost in the field will lose their augmentations and equipment but if you are fast enough you can salvage the corpse for spare parts or we have multiple insurance packages available to suit your needs. Media Images CEO640.jpg|The "Big Boss", Steven Dengler Updateimage 01.jpg Updateimage 02.jpg Updateimage 03.jpg Updateimage 04.jpg Updateimage 05.jpg SS.jpg Novella.png|Upcoming novella! Video External links *Official site Category:Satellite Reign